The Phantom
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: Quand nous trois se retrouvent? Dans le tonnerre, la foudre, ou sous la pluie?― Not Francè fic. Modified Canon. Mungkin sedikit OOC


_**Phantom of The Opera (Le Fant**__**ôme de l' Opéra) **__**© Gaston Leroux**_

_**Little **_**freaky**_** head notes: **__Well,_ fic pertama untuk fandom yang didominasi oleh bahasa Inggris ini. Jujur untuk senang-senang saja pindah peralatan nulis ke fandom ini. Hehe.

Maaf jika banyak yang salah—mulai dari tempat, kronologis cerita, bla bla bla,—saya mohon maklum, soalnya **saya gak pernah sekalipun nyentuh sampul bukunya a.k.a belum membaca bukunya.**

Protes? Dibuka lebar-lebar. Kritik? Itu sudah pasti dibuka untuk umum (dan tolong LOG IN dulu!)

Jadi, masih minat untuk membaca?

Warning: Modified Canon (mungkin), bahasa Prancis yang mungkin banyak salahnya (dasar sok!).

•

_**Diperuntukkan untuk: Hari Valentine yang sudah lewat dua hari dan tantangan dari Infantrum untuk menyambut hari di mana warna pink luntur itu merajalela di mana-mana.**_

_**Prompt: Sadness and Happiness**_

•

"_Memang, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mencerna semuanya, Nona Daa__é."_

Meg Giry tengah menatap ke dalam mata Christine sambil melepaskan sepatu balet-nya. Terduduk, ia mengambil segelas coklat panas yang dihidangkan khusus untuknya dan menyesap aroma kental coklat mahal dari Belgia itu. Di hadapannya, Christine, tengah menatap kosong dinding ruang balet itu. Gaun bergaya Victoria warna tanahnya membalut tubuhnya sempurna.

"Christine," panggil Meg lagi. Tapi mata kosong itu tak juga bergerak, walau hanya melihat setitik debu yang melayang di udara. Wanita bermata hitam kelam itu pun mendesah lalu berdiri dan segera mendekati Christine. Ditepuknya lengan Christine pelan sambil memanggil namanya. Christine pun menoleh ke arah Meg dengan tatapan terkejut lalu mundur selangkah ke belakang.

"Kau terlalu banyak melamun, Christine. Istirahat? Atau segelas teh Inggris?" tawar Meg kepada Christine. Christine hanya menggeleng lemah lalu menghampiri kursi yang sedang tak diduduki di sisi lain ruangan.

"Ada apa?" kata Meg dengan sedikit berlari untuk menyusul Christine.

Christine hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Sadar akan keanehan itu, Meg meraba kening Christine–

–tunggu, keningnya panas.

Dengan cepat, Meg menggoyang badan Christine dengan kedua tangannya memegang masing-masing lengan Christine.

"Christine! Kau sakit! Mengapa kau tak bilang tadi?"

Terlambat. Christine telah jatuh tepekur dari atas kursinya. Matanya tertutup dan wajah porselainnya seperti kehilangan binar cahayanya.

Meg berlari panik keluar dari ruangan itu dan segera menghampiri telepon yang terdapat tak jauh dari ruangan tempatnya berlatih.

Sebelumnya, lorong yang sedikit panjang dan sempit itu harus dilaluinya. Meg berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, membuat langkah kakinya sedikit menggema di lorong itu. Nafasnya sudah sangat sesak, seperti hendak disembur keluar dan putus. Kakinya yang sudah lelah ber-_piratte _hampir hancur kalau-kalau telepon itu masih sangat jauh.

Telpon coklat itu bisu. Cepat, ia segera mengangkat gagang telepon dan membuat telepon itu langsung tersambung ke operator telepon setempat.

Setelah menyebutkan nomor telepon yang hendak dituju, Meg menunggu dengan perasaan campur aduk. _Apakah Christine bakal baik-baik saja kalau kutinggal seperti ini? Atau dia bakal—_

Sebelum pikiran bodohnya itu berlanjut, sambungan telepon darinya pun diangkat oleh seseorang di seberang sana.

"Halo? Ini dengan keluarga Giry."

_Suara berat wanita! Pasti Mom!_

"Mom, ini aku, Meg."

"Oh, kau. Ada apa, Meg? Nafasmu terdengar sedikit membu–"

"Tidak penting hal itu sekarang, Mom! Christine pingsan dan aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa! Kau bisa ke sini?"

Seperti mendesah, wanita itu menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

"Semoga bisa. Lokomotif milik Marie mungkin bisa kugunakan."

"Ya, ya. Kutunggu kau di sini, Mom" kata Meg lalu menaruh gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya dan segera berlari menuju ruang latihannya.

Keringatnya mengucur deras akibat tertutupnya lorong itu, tanpa ventilasi. Satupun.

Ia memegang grendel pintu lalu membuka pintu ke arah dalam.

"Chris–"

_Dia sudah bangun! Dengan_–

"–tine?"

–_oh tidak! Ia bersama…Erik?_

"Hai, Meg. Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Christine dengan muka polosnya. Mata itu telah kembali membulat, bibirnya yang dilapisi warna merah darah itu merekah, dan tangannya tampak melayang di udara.

—Bukan! Bukan! Meg bisa melihat tangan itu tengah memegang bibir Erik yang tengah mengecup dingin telunjuk Christine. Alih-alih panik, Meg langsung berlari ke arah Christine dan mengecek wanita itu dengan teliti.

"Christine, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir juga cemas terkandung di dalam kata-katanya. Wanita di depannya mengangguk dan dengan cepat tangannya yang berada di udara barusan, diturunkannya. Menangkap adegan itu, Meg bertanya dengan nada khawatir–walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu dan sengaja menyembunyikan wajah gusarnya.

"Tanganmu…mengapa ada di udara? Menangkap angin?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Meg. Kau ini ada-ada saja," jawab Christine dengan polosnya._Bodoh! Kau berbohong dengan sahabatmu sendiri, Christine! Dasar wanita bodoh._

"Oh. Efek demam, mungkin. Eh, tidak. Kau sudah tidak demam." _Jelas! Mungkin Erik telah menyembuhkannya dengan nyanyian Angel of Music miliknya. Cih. Wanita jalang._

Meg tersenyum lalu mengambil segelas coklat panasnya yang sudah tak lagi panas itu dan menenggaknya hingga tak bersisa. Sekelebat bayangan nampak muncul di belakang Christine lalu menggelitik belakang telinga wanita itu dengan lembut. Christine hanya bisa mendesah sambil tertawa kecil.

_Bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk diurus_, pikir Meg lalu menaruh cangkirnya ke atas piano hitam di ruangan itu.

Dua detik kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah Christine yang masih duduk sambil mengetuk-etukkan kakinya di atas lantai kayu ini. Aku mencoba acuh tak acuh dengan 'seseorang' di belakangnya yang sedang mencoba menggoda Christine dengan berbagai macam cara, membuat wanita itu sedikit terkikik dengan godaannya.

Meg menatap Erik–si lelaki hantu itu–dengan senyum miris. Tak ada lagi. Tak ada lagi harapan yang dapat ditaruhnya oleh sesosok makhluk tak kasat mata itu. Tak ada lagi harapan untuk bermimpi kelak Erik akan bersamanya.

Tapi sialnya, semakin Erik memberinya harapan kosong, semakin Meg lebih jauh bermimpi dan berharap lebih besar dari harapannya yang sebelumnya.

—_sialan_, pikir Meg lalu membanting cangkir bekas coklatnya itu ke atas alas cangkir keramik itu.

•

Perlahan tapi pasti, waktu terus merayap tanpa kenal lelah. Dan sekarang, musim semi tengah mewarnai indahnya jalanan kota Paris yang tidak terlalu ramai saat ini. Gedung pertunjukan opera di wilayah kota itu telah penuh sesak oleh para wanita berbaju _lolita_.

Semakin mendekati waktu pertunjukan, gedung opera yang diberi nama **Palais Garnier **itu makin sesak saja.

Seorang wanita berpakaian lusuh layaknya seorang tak mampuitu berjalan bolak-balik tanpa kenal lelah. Keringatnya tak kunjung berhenti mengucur deras. Tangannya dingin, walau saat itu udara di Paris cukup hangat daripada sebelumnya yang hampir menyentuh angka sekian minus derajat.

_Pertunjukan akan segera di mulai. Dan __**Macbeth! **__Salah satu pertunjukan yang paling diminati. Benar-benar gila._

Meg masih berjalan mondar-mandir dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya agar tak lupa dengan dialog yang akan dikatakannya nanti.

"Halo, Meg! _Quel est le problemé avec vous? Avez-vous peur?"_ seorang laki-laki tengah bertanya kepadanya. Kostum raja telah bersemayam sempurna di badan kekarnya.

Lemah, Meg menggeleng pelan sembari menghentikan kegiatan mondar-mandirnya. "_N° Je ne suis pas rien_, Harold."

"Baguslah. Kupikir kau sangat takut akan pertunjukan ini. Nikmati saja, toh kita juga sudah berkali-kali mengadakan pertunjukan opera sekaliber pertunjukan hari ini," kata Harold, pemain Duncan; seorang raja Skotlandia. Tentu saja ia termasuk peran inti dalam pertunjukan ini.

Meg tersenyum lalu berkata, "Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku, Harold. Kali ini aku lebih sedikit tenang."

"Sama-sama. Omong-omong, sekarang sudah tanggal 14 Februari, ya?"

Meg menoleh pelan ke arah kalender yang digantung dan sebuah lingkaran yang dibuat oleh spidol merah dan bertuliskan **"Valentine's Day" **tertera di sana (dan untuk lebih jelasnya, Meg harus memicingkan matanya terlebih dahulu agar melihat tulisan sekecil lalat itu agar lebih terang. Kau pasti tahu, di belakang panggung gedung opera macam ini lampu tak banyak dinyalakan. Sengaja, agar penonton tak dapat melihat _setting_ panggung seperti apa.

"_My petité, _Meg Giry, siapkan dirimu ya. Sebentar lagi, pertunjukan akan segera dimulai. Dan, oh ya Harold! Bersiaplah memegang pedal kudamu."

"Oke, _madamé._" Lalu lelaki itu segera melesat ke ruangan lain.

Meg tahu, ada seseorang yang menatap dirinya. Terlihat dari sudut matanya yang menangkap seseorang; lebih tepatnya sebuah bayangan.

Setelah memastikan _Madamé _Paula, guru yang mengatur pertunjukan Macbeth kali ini pergi, Meg berbalik dan mendapati—

—Erik yang tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"Erik? Mengapa kau tidak mengunjungi Macbeth tercintamu itu? Yang sedang menunggu gilirannya di ruang ganti?" kata Meg dengan ketus (tentunya dengan volume suara yang dikecilkan.)

Bayangan itu tiba-tiba berada di sampingku lalu menampilkan senyum misteriusnya.

"Aku tahu kau cemburu." Suaranya sangat lembut dan karena saking lembutnya, kata-kata itu seperti angin yang sedikit menggelitik telinga Meg. Meg mendecih kesal.

"Aku cemburu? _Tu es fou._"

"Terlihat dari wajahmu, _petité._"

"Cukup klise alasanmu. Sayangnya—"

Ketika Meg ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, suara biola yang digesek dan suara piano terdengar mengalun. Tiba-tiba, kedua orang wanita yang memakai baju yang hampir sama denganku itu menarikku ke atas panggung.

"Kau hapal kan, _first witches_?" bisik seorang wanita bernama Tina itu kepada Meg. Meg mengangguk lemah.

_Aku tidak yakin! Tuhan, tolong aku!_

Dan tirai merah pertunjukan pun perlahan-lahan naik, disambut oleh tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton.

Ruangan pertunjukan itu tidak terlalu luas, tapi sangat tinggi. Karena tempat duduk penonton ada yang berada di kedua sisi samping ruangan. Biasanya untuk seorang bangsawan. Di tempat yang lebih rendah daripada panggung itulah menjadi tempat orkestra bermain. Meg melihat lampu kristal besar yang menggantung anggun di tengah ruangan, memancarkan cahaya terang dan sedikit menyilaukan.

Suara petir menyambar dan kilat bersahutan. Masuklah ketiga wanita penyihir, yang salah satu di antaranya adalah Meg.

_Saatnya!_

Meg tersenyum bangga lalu mengucapkan kalimat pertamanya.

"When shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning, or in rain?"

•

Pertunjukan Macbeth hampir selesai. Dan hampir memasuki bingkai terakhir dari cerita. Tampak Christine Daaé tengah berdebat dengan Macduff.

Tampak Meg tengah terengah-engah di belakang panggung setelah memerankan perannya dengan sangat-sangat baik—menurut beberapa orang yang tak sengaja ia dengar.

Ia menghela nafasnya kemudian menoleh ke kanan bahunya. Tampaklah Erik sedang menatap ke arahnya.

Meg menatap ke depan lagi lalu mulai berbicara.

"Kau lagi."

"Ya, _petité. _Aku di sini. Kau tak suka?" tanya Erik dengan nada sarkastis.

_Pertanyaan bodoh._ "Tentu saja aku tak suka. Kau mengganggu acara istirahatku. Aku sudah capek bernyanyi sambil menari balet—kau tahu itu—dan kuharap kau tidak menertawakanku. Untuk saat ini aku tidak menerima hal yang seperti itu."

"Meg, kau sangat tidak nyambung. Aku menanyakan A dan kau jawab B."

"Maaf. Sedang tidak peduli."_ Padahal aku tahu, bodoh. Hantu bodoh!_

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya kau ingin sekali merayakan hari kasih sayang ini bukan?"

Meg menggeleng cepat lalu tersenyum mengejek.

"Hari kasih sayang yang menyedihkan, bukan begitu?"

.

"Meg!"

Seseorang menyapa Meg, dan membuat Meg langsung berbalik. Christine berlari dan langsung menarik tangan Meg.

"Dengarlah! Pertunjukan ini menuai banyak pujian! Ayo kita ke atas panggung untuk memberi hormat!

Meg bungkam, tapi tak lama ia segera mengangguk pasti dan ikut berlari bersama Christine ke atas panggung. Di atas panggung, sudah ada beberapa pemain yang telah siap memberikan hormat untuk penonton.

Tak lama kemudian tirai pertunjukan dibuka, disambut oleh tepukan meriah dari seluruh penonton dan alunan musik gesek yang terdengar indah.

Bersejarah. Epik.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh semua pemain—tak terkecuali Meg.

Tidak sia-sia ia berlatih balet dan bernyanyi hanya untuk pertunjukan ini. Walaupun sebenarnya, Macbeth bukanlah sebuah pertunjukan musikal tapi khusus untuk pertunjukan kali ini, Macbeth dibuat musikal.

Bersejarah. Epik.

Hanya kata-kata itu yang ada di kepala Meg. Meg dan semua pemain membungkuk hormat dan kembali berdiri. Mereka semua tersenyum lebar.

_Hari ini hari Valentine, bukan? Valentine yang hebat!_

Sekonyong-konyong, Meg menoleh dan mendapati Erik tengah menatap ke arahnya.

—Bukan. Ia menatap wanita di samping Meg yang tengah menatap Erik juga.

Si Macbeth, Catherine, tengah menatap Erik. Meg mendesah lalu mulai tersenyum lagi walau ia memutar bola matanya setelah itu.

….

—_sialan. Dia lagi!_

•

Jalanan Paris malam itu terlihat lengang. Menara Eiffel tampak menjulang tinggi seperti hendak membelah langit malam kota. Beberapa rumah telah dipadamkan lampunya –pamungkas yang tepat untuk anak-anak agar segera tidur, tentunya ditambah dengan cerita bahwa akan ada _Boogie-man_ yang bakal muncul dari kolong tempat tidur dan memakan anak-anak.

Meg tersenyum kecil lalu menendang kerikil kecil hingga kerikil itu terpantul beberapa sentimeter dari tempatnya berdiri semula.

Hari kasih sayang hampir mencapai klimaks. Sebentar lagi, tanggal akan berganti dan hari kasih sayang pun berakhir. Toko-toko yang menjual berbagai suvenir untuk hari kasih sayang telah tertutup rapat—ada juga yang masih beberes barang-barang toko.

"Meg."

_Suara itu lagi._

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau ketus sekali?"kata lelaki itu.

"Benarkah? Setahuku—"

"Kalau begitu, jangan bertanya lagi kalau sudah tahu."

"Meg, bilang kalau kau cemburu."

"Cih, malas."

"Bilang, sayang."

"Brengsek! Jangan pernah memanggilku—"

_Singkirkan tangan berbayang itu dari bibir dan lehermu, Meg!_

Meg pun mundur, berusaha menjauh.

"Ya! Aku cemburu! Betapa kau sangat memperhatikan Christine daripada aku. Dalam konteks ini, akan kujawab YA! Aku sangat cemburu. Sejujurnya aku ikhlas saja membiarkanmu bersamanya, tapi—perlu kau ketahui—bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak cemburu kepadamu atau siapa pun itu."

"Baiklah. Mari kita anggap kau memang tidak cemburu," katanya dengan suara pelan.

Angin malam menerpa wajah Meg kasar. Segera, Meg memalingkan badannya dan bergerak menjauh dari Erik.

Dan sebuah lonceng malam pun berbunyi, menandakan bahwa hari ini telah menjadi milik lima belas Februari. Meg terduduk lalu menangis.

"Sialan! Aku menangis hanya gara-gara hari Valentine bodoh itu," rutuknya sendiri.

Ia terus menangis dan menangis. Bukan seorang Meg, memang, tapi setiap wanita punya perasaan bukan?

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan mengangkat dagunya lagu mencium kening wanita itu perlahan.

Meg mendongak. Rambutnya yang sehitam tinta itu dibelai oleh angin. Tampak wajah Erik yang tertutup oleh topeng setengah wajah di hadapannya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku memang hantu opera dan aku mencintai Christine."

_Itu lagi._

"Tapi, menurutku, Christine hanya menjadi pengisi ruang jiwaku yang telah lama kosong."

_Lalu? Hubungannya denganku?_

"Kalau kau, _petité, _kutegaskan bahwa kau lebih daripada tempat yang kuberi buat Christine."

_Benarkah? Kamuflase, bilang saja!_

"Kau dapat menerimaku apa adanya ketika kita pertama kali bertemu di gedung pertunjukan Britt Hope(*)."

…

"Karena itulah, perasaanku padamu lebih dari yang namanya cinta. Kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu luar dalam."

_Sial. Dia membuatku lemas._

"Dan satu lagi," kata Erik sambil mengecup bibir Meg cepat namun lembut, "kau jadi pasangan Valentine-ku tahun ini. Maaf terlambat tapi ya…begitulah."

…

…

—_Mom? Apakah aku pingsan saat ini?_

•

_**Flashback**_

Wanita berpakaian serba hitam nan ketat itu sedang melakukan _pirate _di ruangan balet itu. Musik yang mengalun hampir sama temponya dengan gerakannya yang luwes. Rambutnya sengaja digelung ke atas dan ditusuk dengan sebuah tusuk konde.

Nampak seorang wanita lain tengah duduk di kursi sambil menatap wanita yang tengah ber-balet ria itu.

Wanita yang tengah duduk itu namanya Christine dan ia sekarang sedang melamun.

Meg, wanita yang sedang balet itu, melihat temannya yang sedang asik melamun.

"Christine? Ada apa?"

TEK!

Alat piringan hitam itu sengaja diberhentikan dulu. Christine menoleh ke arah Meg lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Meg, a-aku mencintai seseorang."

"Oh ya? Siapa lelaki beruntung itu?"

"—Bukan seseorang! Lebih tepatnya sebuah…er," jawabnya ragu-ragu.

Meg tersenyum lalu menjawab asal.

"Sebuah hantu?"

Christine terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk perlahan. "Ya. Tapi, dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tidak dari mana-mana. Gampang saja. Aku tahu kalau selama ini kau selalu berbicara kepada Erik. Bukan begitu?"

"Ha-Hah? Dari mana kau tahu—"

"Christine, mencintai seorang lelaki tak nyata memang sulit untuk dipercaya. Ya kau tahulah, dia sudah tak ada di dunia ini. Maksudku begini. Kau dan dia ada di dunia berbeda, sedangkan kau suka dengannya."

Sembari berkata seperti itu, Meg melirik ke arah sudut ruangan. Erik tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Meg tersenyum kecil ke arah sudut ruangan.

Christine terdiam. _Ada benarnya juga_.

Sekali lagi, Meg melirik ke arah sudut ruangan—memastikan bahwa Erik masih berdiri di sana.

Meg tahu, ia pasti akan cemburu tapi tidak untuk saat ini. _Semuanya bakal berjalan lebih baik._

Ia menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu mulai berbicara.

"Memang butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mencerna semuanya, Nona Daaé."

•

_FIN_

•

Penjelasan:

Pertama, Palais Garnier adalah gedung opera yang terletak di Paris dan sudah berumur ratusan tahun. Tapi gila, setelah saya _hunting_ gambar di mas gugel, persis seperti yang saya lihat di **Nodame Cantabile **_**versi**_ dorama-nya XD

Seperti yang sudah tulis di warning, bahasa Perancis dalam fic ini rada-rada kacau bin ajaib. Maklum, baru belajar bilang _say hello_-_say hello_ doang. Kesian-_-

Kedua, drama **Macbeth **karya William Shakespeare itu terlintas begitu saja. Ada yang salah? Maaf sebesar-besarnya *_penulis gak mutu_

Dan kata-kata ini: "When shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning, or in rain?"

itu memang diambil dari kalimat pembuka pada _scene _satu dalam drama tersebut.

Oh ya, mohon maaf juga bila ada angka-angka seperti ¾ atau apalah itu. Maaf! Salahkan komputer sayaaaaa!

Bagaimana? Masih minat mau review? Kalau nggak, nggak apa-apa pundung nangis

Ya sudahlah. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya!


End file.
